


Неожиданность

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Tattoos, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок кое-что обнаруживает под невзрачной одеждой Джона.





	Неожиданность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203222) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



Некоторая неожиданность этого открытия, конечно, не делает его менее приятным. Джон судорожно вздыхает, и это говорит мне, что он не был уверен в том, как я отреагирую на обновление татуировки на его правой дельтовидной мышце.

− Профессиональная работа. − Проследив чёткие линии полкового символа, тёмного и бархатного на ощупь, я могу почувствовать, как Джон от моего прикосновения напрягается. Сейчас оно не нужно. Такой результат эксперимента нежелателен. Необходимы новые методы.

− Ты нанёс чернила ещё раз, − заявляю я. Более лёгкое прикосновение, только для того, чтобы ощутить, как Джон вздрагивает. − Ты давно хотел это сделать. − Структура татуировки изменилась, рельеф линий стал ещё более завораживающим на ощупь.

Кивнув, Джон закрывает глаза. Несмотря на то, что он всё ещё напряжён, у него на лбу уже выступили капельки пота. Когда он откроет глаза, зрачки будут расширены. Его грудь вздымается под моей рукой. Успех.

Его глаза распахиваются, будто он услышал мои мысли (зрачки стали почти полностью чёрными). Он сглатывает, а затем отмирает.

Он довольно быстр. Положение на спине может быть недостатком, если бы надо мной нависал не Джон. Очевидно, что это самое выгодное положение для нас обоих. На него влияют мои собственные навыки. 

Джон опять двигается, и я _не могу_ сдержать стон. Меня больше волнует не то, что Джон улыбается, а то, что он... Кажется, у меня перехватило дыхание. Возможно. Да, у него очень хорошо развитая мускулатура, я очень благодарен ему за этот факт, и − _О, Боже_ − я могу почувствовать, как он об меня трётся.

Он так близко, что я могу разглядеть во всех подробностях грубый звездообразный шрам на его плече. Ощущения от прикосновения к солёному на вкус шраму языком весьма необычны. Джон начинает дрожать, и его дыхание становится резким и частым. Я позволяю себе расслабиться; я уже подготовился (я всегда на три шага впереди всех, и если один из них − предвкушение, результат выходит в высшей степени удовлетворительным).

Джон сильнее меня. Прикасаясь, он без усилий находит лучший угол. Он делал это и раньше. (Возможно, я взвизгнул. После близости нужно будет попросить Джона пообещать забыть об этом факте.). Неважно. В дальнейших выводах нет никакой необходимости. Когда Джон совершает первый толчок, я впиваюсь зубами в его шрам и у меня из головы вылетают все мысли. Всё замечательно, а когда на меня обрушивается оргазм (снова и снова прослеживая пальцами тёмные линии на коже Джона, я чувствую в этот момент и его в себе, и своё тело, и шрам под зубами), я погружаюсь в него столь глубоко, что на Земле меня удерживает только Джон.


End file.
